Easter egg
by Deviant-Jubilant
Summary: The thought of tentacle raep is a wonderous thing. So, let us see how our big, strong itallian stallion holds up against an easter egg! Ezio/Tentacles


**Ezio/that giant squid thing in one of the tombs. **Anonymous! I again blame you! Having me write this during finals week…

-Jubilant

It was cold. Ezio could see his breath as he felt the bar slip beneath his numbed fingers. And then he was in the water. He let out a gasp as he hit the water, air bubbles escaping his lips. He fought to the surface, breathing deeply as his head escaped the water. He panted as he swam to the shore. He let out a breathless grunt as he hefted himself out of the water. He lay on his side, shivering in his wet clothes. After Ezio caught his breath, he stood and examined the bar as it switched back to its normal place. He groaned as he sat on the ledge, closing his eyes wearily. When Ezio opened his eyes again, he thought he saw something move in the water. Something big. He watched the shadows for a while, not barely breathing as he stood slowly. He stood in the silence, backing up towards the lever from before. Deciding the shape to be nothing, he hefted the lever and walked a ways back. As he got ready to sprint to a rock, he heard a low sound, like a mumbled cry that was accompanied by a splash. He turned just as a large, writhing mass exited the water, waving at him for a second before swinging down and knocking Ezio to his feet.

Ezio gave a small shout as he landed on his back. He scrambled back, flipping himself on his stomach and hefting himself to his feet. The slithering mass grasped at him, at his feet, as two more rose from the water. "No!" Ezio managed out as he jammed one of his hidden blades and then the other in rapid succession into the tentacles. The tentacles jerked, grasping his legs tighter before dragging him under the water. Ezio's eyes squeezed shut as he was dragged into the darkness. He heard a soft grumble before opening his eyes. There was… something down there. It looked lake a giant squid or octopus. He stared at the creature's abnormally large eyes before hi kicked out, realizing his need for air. He managed to free himself, and as he broke the water, he felt the water begin to churn. He hurried again for land, grasping the moss.

As he got a firm grasp on land, the squid grasped its tentacles around Ezio's waist. Ezio yelped and grit his teeth as the Assassin symbol belt buckle bit into his abdomen. The tentacles moved, slithering over his body, brushing over his clothed groin. He shuddered at the faint touches. He felt the roaming tentacles tickle his legs, his chest, and then back to the fabric of his pants. He pressed his hips forward, trapping the writhing mass between the wall and his pelvis. The muscles contracted, moving against his loins. He moaned, throwing his head back as he ground his hips. The squid let loose another tentacle on him, this one massaging his back and buttocks.

Ezio sighed softly, his body relaxing. The tentacle slithered free from against the wall before making its way up Ezio's tunics, tickling bare skin. Ezio let out a small sound as a nipple was teased, already pert from the cold air and water. The squid's tentacles traced shapes on Ezio's chest as another tentacle slipped into his pants. Ezio let out a small squeak as the tentacle grasped him, the tip lightly touching his balls. Ezio cried as his member was worked, with every other movement caressing his testicles for a few seconds. All of this happened underwater, and when another tentacle followed the second one down his pants to test his entrance, Ezio was no longer conscious of the cold water.

The tentacle thrust into him, pulling out and entering again, and Ezio whimpered as he felt water be pushed into him. Ezio let out a strangled cry as his prostrate was touched in a particularly harsh thrust, and be bucked his hips into the tentacle. Ezio moaned as he bit his lip. The squid continued to defile Ezio's ass as the young assassin writhed and clawed at the softening dirt of the ledge. The thrusts came in short waves of harsh, then agonizingly slow. Ezio threw his head back as he tried to see over his shoulder. He shuddered when he saw the squid's eyes on him, not moving other than it's tentacles still playing with his member and nipples as if nothing. He moaned and rocked into the tentacle that was now moving briskly over his hardened penis and tickling the head. 'This is so wrong,' Ezio thought as he remembered that, not but a few feet away, lay the remains of one of his ancestors. 'What would they think of this?'

Ezio lost all thought as that place in him was again stroked, the tentacle staying where it was and just… were the muscles… _pulsing_? Ezio gave a cry as that point was touched again, the stroking on his member also growing more fevered as he felt himself on the verge of coming. Something in the background clicked, and Ezio looked to the door that sealed the way to the sarcophagus. Ezio wondered for a bit about what had caused that before he let out a choked cry as he came, shuddering and moaning as the creature continued its ministrations on the young man, milking him for all he was worth.

Ezio coughed as he felt the tentacles pull away, his ecstasy still evident as he rose from the water and fell like a dead weight on the ground. A low moan echoed through the chamber, and Ezio knew the squid was gone. To where, he did not know. He stayed like that, breathing heavily, before he stood and hopped over the three little islands and climbed up the wall to the sarcophagus. He sighed as he pulled the lever on the marble tomb and listened to the mechanics before pushing the top away. He reached in and grabbed the small seal before placing it in one of his many pouches around his waist. That was five seals. Only one more tomb to go through. Ezio shivered. 'Will the last one be as this one was?' He turned and walked to the exit of the tomb, a small trapdoor. He thought over what had just happened, looking to the water in the last chamber.

Ezio gave a small smile as he saw the tip of a familiar tentacle rise slightly from the water, and waved at him.


End file.
